Complainte d'un soldat
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Court OS avec OC, post Mass Effet 3, fin verte, Shepard femme. La réflexion d'un soldat ordinaire sur la Synthèse, phénomène étrange qui mit fin à la pire guerre de la galaxie. Bénédiction ou malédiction ?


_**Complainte d'un soldat**_

Mass effect (_Shepard femme, conciliante, fin verte_)

Bonjour à tous.

C'est la première fois que je poste ici, et sur un véritable coup de tête en plus.

Ce petit OS sans prétention a été écrit lors d'une soirée où j'étais particulièrement inspirée.

A la fin de Mass Effect, quand on choisit la fin verte, la cinématique nous montre les créatures moissonneurs qui arrêtent le combat, les Quariens qui n'ont plus besoin de leurs masques, les Krogans qui peuvent se reproduire, et pleins d'autres choses positives. J'ai donc éteins ma console avec la satisfaction d'avoir fait le meilleur choix et la partie quasi parfaite.

Puis j'ai réfléchi un peu plus loin. Et le simple soldat non conscient des enjeux ? Comment peut-il accepter que ses ennemis deviennent ses ailés ? Tout le monde s'adapterait facilement cette nouvelle situation ?

C'est de ces interrogations qu'est naît cet OS.

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Et je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe que vous trouverez sans doute dans cet écrit.

Disclaimer : l'univers de Mass Effect est la propriété de Bioware.

* * *

Celle qui compte cette histoire est une jeune femme terrienne. Née dans une famille aux origines militaires, elle grandit au milieu d'un père et d'un frère soldats. Elle développe rapidement une passion pour les armes, dont elle fait tout d'abord un loisir dans son enfance. Dès que l'âge le lui permet, elle se spécialise dans les armes de précision, et acquiert rapidement la certitude qu'elle souhaite servir l'Alliance tout comme son père et son frère. Elle s'enrôle dès la fin de ses études à 18 ans. Quelques années plus tard, la guerre moissonneur commence par l'attaque de la Terre. La jeune fille, qui a alors à peine 20 ans, est encore en pleine formation dans une base terrestre de l'Alliance. C'est naturellement qu'elle s'engage dans la résistance en tant que sniper, elle survivra à l'horreur des combats pour finir par écrire ces quelques mots.

* * *

Je rechargeais d'un énième tire de ma Veuve Noire bien centré, quand cette onde verte avait brusquement déferlé sur le champ de bataille. Je me remis du choque et alignais à nouveau un Zombi Moissonneur dans mon viseur. Mais je ne finis jamais mon geste, trop perturbée par la lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux... Une lueur de vie... d'humanité. Puis, dans mon oreillette, la voix de mon commandant hurla le repli. Une fois à la base on nous dit que la guerre était finie. Chaque camp se regroupait, encore fébrile, tentant de comprendre en comptant ses blessés et ses morts. Plus tard, les gradés ont essayé de nous expliquer la Synthèse, phénomène inattendu qui avait donné une âme aux machines et des éléments biomécaniques aux organiques. Les avantages des deux, sans les inconvénients... Soi-disant...

Mon corps m'a tiraillé des semaines durant dans des douleurs atroces. Je convulsais, clouée sur un lit improvisé dans une infirmerie de fortune. Je sentais mes cellules changées en profondeur, cela m'effrayait. Je fus de ceux qui supportèrent très mal la Synthèse. «Détends-toi, laisse ton corps faire», me répétaient les médecins. Facile à dire... Certains sont morts dans la douleur provoquée par le changement, leur organisme rejetant catégoriquement la fusion biosynthétique. On dit qu'il y a eu des morts chez toutes les races comme ça, y compris chez les machines. J'ai été plus forte, j'ai survécu... Mais à quel prix ? Les premières fois que j'ai vu mon reflet dans un miroir, la stupeur et le dégoût m'emplissaient l'âme. Des ondes vertes balayaient ma peau au même rythme que mon cœur, dévoilant les circuits qui s'y logeaient maintenant. Et j'ai longtemps songé à trouver des lentilles de couleurs pour masquer mes yeux désormais verdâtres qui me faisaient horreur.

Après chaque guerre, c'est la reconstruction, et quelques semaines plus tard on se retrouvait face à face avec nos anciens ennemis. Leurs corps commençaient déjà à changer, abandonnant peu à peu leurs aspects de monstres pour adopter une forme plus proche de celle qu'ils avaient avant leur endoctrinement. On était censé reconstruire ensemble, mais je sursautais violemment à chaque fois que le bruit caractéristique d'un Moissonneur résonnait entre les bâtiments. Et j'étais souvent tenté de dégainer par réflexe mon pistolet quand une ancienne créature Moissonneur me surprenait au détour d'une rue. Quand les gradés en ont eu assez de me faire baisser mon arme à chaque fois, je fus écartée par cette armée que j'avais pourtant mis tant d'énergie à servir. Ma méfiance envers nos anciens ennemis gênait le bon déroulement des opérations.

Mais quoi de plus normal ? Accepter ces montres sur lesquels je tirais encore hier, et qui ont tué des milliers des nôtres, me paraissait inconcevable. Je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas, d'autres soldats furent comme moi, mise à pied. La reconstruction des bâtiments, de l'économie, des gouvernements, ça s'était important... Celles des esprits par contre... D'autres acceptaient simplement cette nouvelle situation, en effet la guerre la plus terrible que pouvait connaître la galaxie était enfin terminée, et pas par un génocide inter-espèce. C'était bien ainsi, non ? Oui, mais c'était si dur à accepter. Que ces monstres ne soient plus nos ennemis, d'accord, mais qu'ils soient nos alliés, là c'était bien plus dur à admettre.

Les médias soutenaient tous les biens faits que de la synthèse : espérance de vie considérable allongée, possibilité de soigner des maladies jusque-là incurables, de trouver des solutions pour les famines et le manque d'eau. Les Quariens retrouvaient un système immunitaire, alors que l'expansion Krogan semblait brusquement moins problématique. Mais... « On nous dit ce qu'on a gagné, et on oublie de nous rappeler ce qu'on a perdu ».

Après quelques mois, je fus approchée par d'anciens compagnons d'armes. Ils avaient rejoint une organisation qui militait, à coup d'attentats, pour la destruction pure et simple de tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin aux Moissonneurs. « Ces monstres doivent crever ! » M'avait-il lancé en me proposant de les rejoindre, et je me suis entendue répondre : « Mais... Ils sont comme nous maintenant... » Je suis restée dans le noir de ma chambre trois jours entiers après cette phrase, elle reflétait une réalité terriblement dure à admettre. C'était facile de tirer en pleine tête d'un Cannibale en se disant qu'on tuait juste une machine améliorée, mais sans sentiment, sans âme. Mais prendre conscience qu'on abattait un être vivant doué de conscience était bien plus perturbant. Les armes étaient toute ma vie, ma passion en temps de paix, mon salut lors de la guerre. Pourtant brusquement, ma Veuve Noire me parut bien terrifiante.

Le commandant Shepard s'était battu pour arriver jusqu'à la citadelle, ça tout le monde le savait. Mais après, que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle eu plusieurs choix ? Si oui, elle n'avait pu faire que le meilleur, n'est ce pas ? Seuls quelques privilégiés savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé, et encore... En tout cas nous, simples soldats, ne serions jamais mis dans la confidence.

J'ai alors essayé de me mettre à la place de ces créatures endoctrinées. Ces pauvres diables avaient-ils conscience de ce qu'ils avaient été ? Des êtres qu'ils avaient tués ? Des vies qu'ils avaient détruites ? Et moi, avais-je détruit des vies durant la guerre ? Non ! C'était les Moissonneurs les coupables ! Ou bien... ceux qui les avaient créés... Ou le Conseil qui n'avait rien fait ? Et... l'Alliance ? Quand, après quelques jours, j'ai enfin cessé de chercher un coupable à l'horreur, j'ai pu simplement accepter que la situation n'était facile pour personne. Ni pour nous, organiques à l'esprit torturés par les souvenirs des combats. Ni pour les machines, obligeaient de s'adapter à un monde où la majorité les rejetait encore. Qu'il fallait juste aller de l'avant, qu'il était temps de tourner la page sur cette guerre qui m'avait tout pris : famille, amis et avenir.

* * *

C'est en partie pour raison que j'écris ces mots, mais aussi dans l'espoir un peu idiot de laisser mon expérience et ma vision, sur le plus grand changement qui bouleversa la galaxie, tous cycles confondus. Aujourd'hui, les Moissonneurs sont retournés dans l'abîme, gardiens d'un savoir qui nous sera légué à petit feu, pour éviter les dérives. Certaines de leurs anciennes créatures se sont mêlées au reste de la population, mais d'autres ont préféré s'exiler dans les systèmes Terminus.

Personnellement, je m'habitue doucement à mon nouveau corps, même si j'en maîtrise encore mal les capacités... J'ai tordu le canon d'un M-99 Saber hier, le chef mécanicien était plutôt énervé... Et au dernier entraînement, je me suis surprise à tirer en plein milieu d'une cible à plus de cinquante mètres, sans même avoir placé le viseur sur ma Veuve Noire... Toutes mes perceptions changent et mes sens s'affûtent, il faut que je m'y habitue. Mais cela me paraît moins dur que de comprendre toutes ces nouvelles technologies, qui s'enchaînent grâce aux connaissances des Moissonneurs et aux possibilités de la synthèse. Je ne maîtrise pas encore l'interface de mon Omnitech, pourtant j'ai deux mises à jours de retard.

Je me demande souvent ce qu'est devenu le commandant Shepard, elle est notre sauveuse, l'héroïne que j'admire, mon modèle, mais aussi celui de toute la galaxie. Elle n'a pas refait d'apparition publique depuis la fin de la guerre, mais certaines rumeurs affirment qu'elle est toujours en vie. Pour ma part, je ne lui souhaite qu'une chose : d'avoir une vie tranquille et heureuse à présent. Et c'est une chose que je souhaite à tous les soldats, quels que soit leur race ou leur camp durant cette guerre. Nous le méritons tous.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce texte.

L'écriture y est volontairement un peu vague, j'espère que cela n'en gêne pas la compréhension.


End file.
